Belashyrra
Belashyrra is one of the daelkyr, an alien race from the plane of Xoriat. It and its brethren invaded Khorvaire during the Age of Monsters. While most of the daelkyr were driven back to Xoriat by the Gatekeeper Druids, Belasyhyrra is one of six daelkyr that remained on Khorvaire. From its Citadel of Lidless Eyes in the depths of Khyber, Belashyrra waits for the lords of Xoriat to rise again. History Approximately 10,000 years ago, the plane of Xoriat became coterminous with the plane of Eberron. During that time, the lords of Xoriat, an aberrant race of fiends known as the daelkyr, pierced the planar walls and launched an invasion of Eberron, on the continent of Khorvaire. They assaulted the goblinoid Dhakaani Empire, destroying the once powerful empire and decimating most of western Khorvaire. However, the daelkyr were stopped by an ancient sect of druids known as the Gatekeepers. The Gatekeepers managed to halt the Daelkyr War, blocking the plane of Xoriat from Eberron through the use of vast gates. Most daelkyr were pushed back through to Xoriat, however, some remain on Eberron. Those few daelkyr that remained have fled underground, into Khyber. One of the six daelkyr left behind, some say that Belashyrra is the most foul of them all. Since fleeing into Khyber, Belashyrra waits patiently, appearing only to those who worship the Cult of the Dragon Below. It has found a new home: the Citadel of Lidless Eyes, where it commands its followers, which include foulspawn, mind flayers, aboleths, and beholders. Since its entrapment in Khyber, it has been content to simply be an artist; however, its goal is to use all of Eberron as its canvas. Appearance & Personality Unlike most of its foul brethren, Belashyrra wears a human face. However, its disguise is not perfect: anyone looking at its face can tell it is entirely devoid of any emotions. In addition, anyone who looks into the eyes of Belashyrra is said to see their own eyes reflected back at them. As with all daelkyr, Belashyrra is a master of symbionts. Belashyrra wields a symbiont breastplate that absorbs damage, a tentacle whip grafted to its left arm, and an artificial eye amulet that enhances its own powers. Abilities As with all daelkyr, Belashyrra has the ability to warp reality. It can mold flesh into whatever form it wishes. While its fellow brethren had warped goblins to become the dolgrim, some say that it was Belashyrra's obsession with eyes that had it mold the first beholders of Eberron. . From its Citadel of Lidless Eyes, it is said that Belashyrra can see through the eyes of any living being, by touching the living walls of its citadel. Belashyrra, like other daelkyr, is surrounded by an aura of madness. While it speaks the native language of the daelkyr, it can also speak and understand any intelligent language. As with other daelkyr, Belashyrra is vulnerable to the touch of Byeshk. Trivia In the 3rd edition eberron books, Belashyrra is described as male, and referred to as "he". However, in 5th edition, Belashyrra and its fellow Daelkyr are no longer described with a specific gender, and referred to as "it". This seems to be because Daelkyr are far too alien to have anything resembling the human concept of a gender. References Category:People Category:Daelkyr Category:Inhabitants of Khyber Category:Religious Idols Category:Figures from the Age of Monsters Category:Entities Worshipped by Cults of the Dragon Below